


Us Simple, Countryfolk

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+, Cyberpunk, F/M, Sci-Fi, Smut, super dark, techno-babble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer][Cyberpunk][Sci-Fi][Super Dark][Dystopian Future][FDom][Revenge][Himbofication][Would You Kindly][Rape][Brainwashing][Mindgames][SO MANY ORGASMS][Body Modifications][Pussy Eating][Rough Sex][Multiple Positions][Creampie][Cum-Eating][Time Loop][Dark Ending]
Kudos: 6





	Us Simple, Countryfolk

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's so unbelievably smart. Maybe a lifetime ago, she was a charming nerd, an utter sweetheart. But, she's lost too much and she's been through too much and all she wants is a very particular kind of vengeance. It isn't enough to dehumanize and tear apart and rebuild her captive into some THING that she wants to continuously torture and punish, it's to throw into question his very fucking EXISTENCE, of controlling EVERYTHING about him and what's left of his HUMANITY.
> 
> Her sexuality is an outlet for deep-seated hatred... and self-loathing.
> 
> Also, a warning to the listener: the captive was not a good person and is being subjected to very unique tortures. No one's a hero in this. Especially “Sweetie.” There are no good guys here and the implications of past crimes/travesties are there. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a BEAST. From top to bottom, this is long, SFX-heavy, steeped in dark existential conundrums that only a Cyberpunk setting could provide, and did I mention it's LONG. I don't know who'd be crazy enough to tackle this, but bless you for doing so.
> 
> As always, a (SUPER FUCKED UP AND DARK) fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Silence for two, maybe four seconds, then – SFX: high-pitched electronic whine. Static. Garbled words/sounds, like someone screaming for help as explosions/gunshots, maybe? This goes on, cuts in and out for a few seconds... then, back to silence.) 

(Then, SFX: same high-pitched, electronic whine... this time focuses a little bit better. Someone's heavy breathing. Words barely made out, but the tone is angry, bitter, then these words are heard more-or-less clearly through the whine:) No. No fucking survivors. None. Splatter 'em! Every single one! 

(And, falls back into the whine. Silence. Then, snapping back FAST – SFX: racing heartbeat, heavy masculine breathing, the whine of a bonesaw. As if coming through a heavy filter, the same woman from before, and she does NOT sound sorry:) Sorry, sweetie – you need to be awake for this part. Brainstack's gotta be cracked open for a bit. Don't worry – your screams don't bother me none. (She begins to laugh, the whine of the saw comes closer, and – electronic noise that snaps OFF.)

(SFX: same high-pitched, electronic whine... Garbled words as if heard through that electronic filter that slowly come into “focus” and normalize. She is more muttering to herself than anything else:) Here we go, sweetie. Let's see what happens this time...

That's it – equalize. Equalize – get those synapses firing at * just * the right levels - 

Oh, will you look at that. Will you look at * you. * 

Hi, sweetie. Glad to see those pretty eyes of yours flutterin' right on open. 

No, no – you can't talk. Can't really move, either.

That's alright. I ain't bring you back to do much talkin'. (Laughs a little to herself, proud:) God*damn.* Look at you, though. 

You magnificent fuckin' skinjob. 

You gorgeous piece of hardware. 

You beautiful, beautiful thing.

How much money they'd dump into you, huh? The seams on your augments, damn near invisible. Perfectly nestled hardware into the soft. 

Shit, we barely had to give you any anti-rejects when we pulled you off ice to poke 'round ya. 

Gotta hand it to them, that big-money city-tech is so fuckin' impressive.

Especially to us simple, Country-folk, huh?

(Laughs) And, all that shit taken down by a couple of home-generated EMP's, some railspikes, and filthy river water. 

Good Lord, I could imagine the look on your manager's face when the monitorin' feeds went black. 

(Beat, laughter) Oh, my poor lil' soldier-man: ya'll done goofed.

(A beat) You're the last one left. I mean, of your squad.

You were the commander, right? Seemed to have been the one calling the shots.

(A beat. Darkly:) I hope so. I really do. 

I hope they were your men. 

I hope they were followin' your orders. 

I hope it was your name they were cursin' when we splattered their brainstacks wide fucking open.

(A little laugh) We stripped them of what we could: waste not, want not, after all. All that shiny tech.

All the data we could pull from your hard drives. 

Then, we burned the meat and pulped the rest, up and down and all around. 

That'll keep your masters runnin' 'round for a while. 

But, you?

(Stage-whispering, “conspiratorially”) See, the rest of my crew? They wanted to do somethin' real, real special with you. 

Make your death * meaningful.* Epic. 

Me? Well. It took me some time to convince them to just leave you to myself.

Because, honestly, I don't believe in much. 

Don't believe in much else after this life you and your corporate masters forced on us. 

You start understandin' how certain things work, takes a particular kind of mind to hold on to some measure of... faith. 

That things will... * just * work out. 

(A beat) Mine ain't that kind of mind. 

Nah, I'm geared towards something else. 

What's that old saying? “Only justice in the world is what we make?” I don't know. Some old show. Anyway. 

Now, I wanna make somethin' real clear to you: I am not a sadist. 

(A beat. Then, giggling:) But, I'm so, so fucking * angry *, sweetie. Tell you the truth, part of me is real, real scared of what I've done to you.

What I'm going to do to you.

Tonight... and for the rest of your life.

But, part of that fear... is how fucking excited I am to see if it works and works and works...

(A beat, then: this part is all about her gearing herself up:) Me and mine been fighting you and yours for a long, long time.

Ya'll try and come in to our hills and our homes, try and make us live the way you want us to live, think the way you want us to think, do what you want us to do.

In lock-fucking-step. Tongues out, ready to lick boots. And, if we don't?

Ya'll just come in. Come in and splatter enough of us to drive us underground or into submission.

I thought... thought maybe I wanted some justice. 

Make some of it out of your bones and sinew, tears and pain.

But, that's... that's not honest. And, I * can * be honest with you.

I've lost too many people I knew and loved and cared about. Either through death or submission or runnin' to places they can never come back from.

I don't even know what justice would look like for you bastards. I just know it wouldn't be enough.

But, vengeance? Oh, sweetie: I know what that looks like.

(Thickly) I want me some vengeance. The fucked-up, ironic kind. 

(A beat. Then, cheerfully:) By the way – my name is [Insert GWA name here]. Pleasure makin' your acquaintance. 

I'm gonna... give you basic motor functions again. OK? (SFX: a tapping on a tablet-device and an internal electronic buzz)

There. Most of your controls are on this little arm-pad here. 

Retro, right? I like the tactile feel, makes it feel more... real, you know?

Come on, sweetie. Not a trick. You can move. Promise. 

(A beat) Would you kindly... stand up for me, please?

Thank you, sweetie.

Oh, I know, I know – you look at me, and I look like just... soft, post-normal meat. 

And, except for a few brainstack upgrades, I am! 

M'folks were purists, y'know? All natural births, very few code-edits.

Just stronger, straighter teeth and those were just braces and enamel-epoxy to keep the Dew-mouth at bay. See? (Shows off her teeth/mouth with a “see.” Giggles.) And, that's really all she wrote there.

So, you must be thinkin' you could overpower me pretty easy. 

Maybe hurt me bad enough to tell you how to get out of my little lab here. 

Give you details on everyone else around.

Then, what? Snap my neck, make me the first casualty in your roarin' rampage of revenge?

(A beat) Wanna try? 

Go ahead, shake things off. Roll those shoulders, stretch out those beautiful arms, those muscular legs...

Wanna try and attack me?

(A beat) You don't want to, do you?

Oh, I know... when you look at me, you * do * want to grab me. Maybe pin me down. 

But, ain't to get info out of me. 

(A beat) You know, the real bitch of it is, they can juice you fuckers up to be hyper-aggressive and violent and cold and completely devoid of empathy with a few button presses on a control-pad. 

Flood the brainstack with the right cocktail of chemicals, reinforce the messaging with the right kind of subliminal images from the hardware. 

Of course – I can use the same techniques for... different purposes. 

You don't wanna run, do you? Not when you look at me.

Not when you hear my voice. 

Know my warm body is near yours. Look – when I run my fingers against your bare arm - 

You feel that, don't you? Just one touch is so damn pleasurable. 

Like electricity.

No, no – like a drug.

Right?

I can make you feel... so fucking good, sweetie. Better than anything you ever felt before in your life.

I made * sure * of that.

I'm sure you boys had all sorts of training. You, especially, Commander - “Commander Sweetie?” That work?

Nah, too much. “Sweetie” will do.

(Breezily) Anyway. Rattle off your name and rank or whatever it is you're supposed to do to show us how not scared you are. 

Go on.

(A beat) Would you kindly... * try * and tell me your name?

(A beat... then, she giggles) Oh, look at that: you weren't going to say anything. But, you started to think it. Tried to.

And, it's like... like that word, that's right at the tip of your tongue. You're poking and prodding and straining and it just... just doesn't come to mind.

I pulled that out of you. Your name. Your rank. 

Your history, before all of this. Who you were and who you became.

Oh, that's a * real * bitch, ain't it? You wanna know what else we pulled from you?

(SFX: a gun being pulled from a holster) Here's my pistol. Go on. Take it.

And, yeah – it's loaded. One in the chamber. You could check it yourself. 

I mean... you * do * know how to check, right?

Come on, sweetie. You've been a professional soldier-man all your life. And, you can't even remember how to handle a simple lil' pistol?

(She giggles) I'll take that back, now, thank you. 

But, you feel it, can't you – the absence of those skills. That knowledge. 

Like a hole. In your stack. Drained completely and utterly dry.

And, you wanna know what we did with that? Who you were? What you were? Put it right here – in this little data crystal.

Nuh-uh-uh. It goes right back in my arm-pad. For now, anyway.

(A beat... then a laugh) I see you, struggling with all of this.

Whatever's left in there that you could identify as... “you”... must be raging right now. Trying to hold on to that fury, 'cause you know, right underneath it are the real feelings.

Of feeling helpless.

Powerless.

Terrified.

(A beat) Kinda how we felt. All the goddamn time.

No sense of self. No identity. No history. 

Nothing you didn't want us to know or have.

(A beat) I told you: I want me some fucked-up, ironic vengeance.

Now, I can guess all I'd like about what you're thinkin', what you're feelin', deep down in the core of you. But... here you are.

Standin' in front of me, ass-naked.

I can see what your body's saying, can't I? 

The way you're paying attention to me. 

The way your eyes been trying to sneak peaks of my body. 

The way you're angling yourself so you could keep taking in the scent of my hair, my perfume.

Your body's screamin': “aren't we gonna fuck? Ain't what this all about?”

Oh, and we will, sweetie. Don't you worry. I got some powerful needs you're gonna be figurin' out how to take care of.

But, I want... I * need * you to keep all of this in mind. 

(Clears throat... and, SFX: taps her screen, powers up something, and:) So, let's get to that, yeah?

The mods I made on ya... well, * for * you... nothing drastic, no. Mostly firmware upgrades. Except for... well. 

One thing that I am * very * excited to try out...

First...would you kindly... get on your knees, right in front of me?

Thank you, sweetie. 

You know what I want, right?

Here, let me make it clear: I'm gonna... gonna kick... off these boots... and pants... and panties...

Put my gun down... riiiight over there.

But, that's right. You keep your eyes glued to my cunt.

I'm just... gonna sit on this bench. And... would you kindly... grab my hips... and, start eating my pussy, please? (A beat... then, she gasps and laughs and her breath catches - ) That's... oh, that's it.

Yes, you're doing... doing that * perfectly. * Tease... tease me a bit. Don't just... don't just dive in. 

God, your lips are... are soft enough. I know... I know you're going by... by what feels... 

What feels like... like instinct...

And... it is. Some. I mean... * fuck, * I love how you're... you're just cupping my ass like that...

Love the way... you're just... just giving these teasing little licks - 

But... I did... 

Did...

Put in... a baseline program there...

Where... where does it end... 

Where... does your desire...

To make me...

Feel...

So...

Fucking...

Good...

Begin...

(Giggling/moaning) Who... who the fuck knows...

Just... yes. Use your tongue. Use it.

Fuck. 

Oh my God.

Just like that.

Come on. 

Do... do what feels... feels most * natural * to you...

(Giggling/gasping) Let's... let's test this program, yes... (And... look: this is probably as close as it gets to the most PERFECT cunnilingus a person will ever have. Imagine this: a person who intuitively knows exactly HOW to lick and suck and tease and taste with their tongue, with their lips. Your humble scriptwriter doesn't know what gets you off, but you can certainly imagine it, especially if you're going “method.” Improv what that feels like, IS like for you, and have FUN. HOORAH, PROGRAMMABLE SEX! Ideally, this is at LEAST one orgasm, but two would be FANTASTIC as they just know how to push over the edge and then keep going in just the right way... and then... breathlessly, squealing:) Oh, * fuck * ok – ok, ok. Please, please, you can stop - 

I mean...

Would you kindly... stop. (Laughing as they finally do) Bless your soul, sweetie... I'm still... still shaking. Those... those aftershocks... all you.

Oh, sweet Jesus – give me... give me a minute.

I mean... I'll... I'll keep my thighs spread for you, though. 

And, if you would kindly keep giving soft, gentle kisses to my inner thighs... and, maybe a few little nibbles...

Mmmm... yes. Like that. Just like that. 

Thank you, sweetie. 

How's your tongue feel, by the way? I hope... I hope normal. But, I did... make a few modifications. Nothing drastic.

Made sure the lower row of your teeth were perfectly aligned so the underside of your tongue wouldn't experience any discomfort. 

Strengthened and lengthened the extrinsic muscles, and... well. 

Tyin' cherry stems into knots with just your tongue is the most basic of tricks you can do with it now. 

But, the real trick to this most folks don't think about when comin' up with their own DIY sex-'borg... it's all in strengthening and reinforcin' the jaw muscles.

If I wanted... you could eat my pussy for hours on end. And, there wouldn't be any real soreness that'll matter by the time you've made me climax so much and so hard, my stomach'll be crampin'. 

(Laughing) Maybe... maybe we'll get there. Maybe. We'll see.

But... we have a few other systems we need to test.

Oh, I know, I know... my pussy smells so good. Tastes so good, too. You don't want to stop, do you?

No, of course not. But... would you kindly stand up for me, please? 

So, here you are.

Face dripping with pussy juice. And, you keep licking your lips, like... like a dog, licking his chops.

(Giggling) You want more, don't you? All thoughts of escape or revenge, all quieted for a while 'cause you just can't get enough of my pussy.

It's ok, it's ok – that's just the programming, right? Just remind yourself of that, if it'll make you feel any better. 

But, now...

(A beat) Look at your cock. Look at that beautiful specimen. 

(Laughing) I know... looks like it * should, * right? Even now, hard as a rock.

Go ahead, though. Wrap your hand around it. Hell, you can even jerk off a little. 

I want you to feel... how thick and rigid it is in your grip. How good it feels when * you * touch it.

Now... now, take your hand from it. I'm going to grab it, and - 

God, look at you. So much better when * I * do it, right? Just... just something about * my * touch, huh?

And, look – it's already beginning to swell... even more.

(Giggling) Oh, you thought this wasn't gonna be modified, too? Sweetie... I ain't that much of a size queen, but sometimes you want to get just fucking * stuffed.*

All I had to do was just modify the elasticity and rigidness of the corpora cavernosa with some nano-polymers, and since we already have complete control of your hormones...

Well. I can make you longer. I can make you thicker. I can dilate your cock on command to fit anything... or anyone I want. 

Hell, sweetie – I could make you so hard to literal bursting if I wanted. 

Don't worry - not today. 

I know, I know – it hurts a little right now, the skin stretched so tight around it, but...

It hurts so * good, * doesn't it?

(Laughing) You must be wondering... if I can make you feel this good with just my hand... what must my mouth feel like, huh?

Oh, sweetie: you will never. 

Ever.

Know.

That cock is made for me to get off on or with, nothing else. 

To be honest, I was thinking about getting rid of your testicles when we were planning out your new mods.

Then, I thought about how much I'd love to watch you squirm and beg and plead for release. How much fun it would be, knowing that I could tease them, make them ache with so much need...

So, they're there, still. For my pleasure, too.

But, you know what else is for my pleasure? (Giggling) Oh, I absolutely * love * this feature. 

Here, let me slide my hand to the base of your cock, right here and – (SFX: a dull, muted “click!” and... the dull sound of a vibrator! She laughs and laughs) That's right... I put a fucking subsonic * vibrator * in you!

God*damn* - I know I should be all “evil” and “menacing”, but holy shit – look at it * go. * 

Like, your cock is trying to join the *Speed Force! *

I betcha can feel that in your molars when you grind down on 'em! (Laughing some more – then, SFX: another dull, “click!” and the buzzing's gone.)

Sorry, couldn't help myself: that shit gives me a good laugh every time I see it.

(Clears throat) Anyway.

Here's what you... and that perfectly engineered cock are going to do: 

Would you kindly... hop back on to your workbench and place your hands by your sides and your legs together, so that hard cock sticks straight up for me to ride it?

Thank you, sweetie. 

In fact... would you kindly... not move at all until I tell you to? 

Good. I don't... don't want you touching me. Not yet, anyway. No. I just want to... straddle you. Right below your cock. 

(Letting out a little gasp and giggle) Jesus Christ. Look – I'm just holding it right against me so I can see how deep it's gonna be when I take it in me all the way...

Oh, looks like I'm going to be * tasting * it in the back of my throat. (Giggling) Oh, I'm going to * enjoy * myself.

I mean... I know you will, too. You don't really have much of a choice, do you?

My body pressed against yours. Your cock pressed against my pussy... I know, I know that if I just... started to * grind * my cunt against you, smear my wetness on the underside of your length...

Oh, you'd fucking * love * it. It'd feel so good. 

I want it to.

I want you to feel good.

You, though... aren't allowed to cum. At all. Not as I use you like this. (Giggling) I mean... obviously. 

Now, let's see... where is it – (SFX: click! The buzzing starts again!) Oh. Oh, yes. Let me just... shift my hips and press that cock against my lips and – (Her breath catches. Hoorah, (enahanced)human vibrator, literally! Give her a moment to just enjoy...) 

Oh fuck.

Oh my God.

I think... think I * am * going... going to grind against that cock...

Not inside of me... not yet...

Just...

Just gonna... gonna work my hips...

Let the underside of your cock... split my lips apart...

Rub my little clit...

Fuck.

Fuck – (Look, this is PERFECTION. She's a smart engineer. And, filled with vengeance. And, knows what her body needs. Words fail her for a while. Orgasms are COOL. However long or short this segment is, ends with her, breathless and venemous:) Your ex-wife. The one you actually still respected. * She * called you sweetie. 

(A beat as she catches her breath... then lets out a little giggle.) Anyway. So. 

I think... I think I need you to fuck me, now. I think I need that thick cock pounding me until I can't even think. 

Let me climb off of you and... why don't we switch places, huh?

I'm just... going to get on my back. And, spread my legs.

And, sweetie? Would you kindly... position yourself between them and prepare to fuck me with that perfect, vibrating cock of yours? (She begins to giggle... then, just moans as he teases her with the head - ) Yes... fuck. Just like that. Just the head of it. Between my lips... up and down...

Just. How. I. Love it. 

No more teasing, sweetie. 

Look at me. 

Look at me... as you start to push... push that swollen head... into me – (And, another deep moan as he does...)

Come on, sweetie.

Fuck me.

Fuck me like you * hate * me. 

This is what you're here for. This is what you're * living * for. 

Just this. 

Make it * hurt. * 

Come on. 

Would you kindly... pound my aching cunt? (She begins to giggle – and, that quickly is turned into breathless moans/screams as he OBLIGES, HOLY SHIT, EVERYONE IS SO AGGRESSIVE TODAY. Look, this is a confusing thing for these two people: so much hate and animosity and this is the only way they have to release it against each other:)

Make me feel it.

Come on!

Show me.

How big and bad.

You fucking are.

Harder.

HARDER - 

This is all...

All that you * are. * 

My fucktoy.

My.

Fuck.

Toy.

This.

Is. 

Your fucking.

Life.

Servicing.

The enemy.

The enemy.

That * hates * you.

Right there.

Fucking - 

Wreck me.

Wreck my pussy.

Pound me.

I need.

Need to feel this.

Tomorrow.

Day after.

After that. 

Gonna cum.

Cum all over.

That cock.

I built. 

For * me. * 

For ME – (ORGASM! YAAAAAY! But, he doesn't stop fucking her, until - )

Wait, stop - 

Stop - 

Give me - 

(Desperate, genuinely frightened:) WOULD YOU KINDLY STOP FUCKING ME. (A beat. And, he does. Immediately. She catches her breath. Collects herself.) 

Holy... holy shit. Ok. That was... that was close. But, look at you: so obedient. As long as I'm nice and polite, huh?

(A beat) I know...

I know how bad you want to cum.

Would you kindly... start working those hips again. Fuck me. Slowly. At first. Until I tell you otherwise. 

That's it.

Use that perfect cock. That perfect cock that *I * made for you.

You want to hold my hips back. 

Lose yourself in me. Lose all of it.

Feel that orgasm building, building, building...

Look at me.

Would you kindly... look at me.

Take the data chip... from the pad.

That's right.

And... and, you make the choice.

Make the choice...

To stop. 

Pull out of me. 

And, you can have those memories back.

Have your * name * again, sweetie.

Or.

(Laughing) You crush it. 

You crush it and you hold on to my tits and you fuck the shit out of me.

Fuck me until you cum so hard and so deep that you make it * worth * it.

(A beat) What... what's it going to be, sweetie?

(Giggling, whispers:) That's right... you're still moving your hips. You don't seem to be pulling out...

You think this is a trick?

No trick. 

You're making the choice. 

You. Whatever you are, whatever's left of you, underneath all of that synth-flesh and alloy, whatever we can't pull out from your brainstack...

That's * who * is making the choice.

Go on.

Hold it up.

Make.

The.

Choice.

(A beat. SFX: the data chip is CRUSHED. She laughs and laughs.) That's right, sweetie. You know what you need. 

Take it.

Take it out on me.

Make me fucking * feel * it – (And... he begins fucking her again in EARNEST. Hard, fast, visceral fucking. When she can, she laughs:) I love. 

Love your tears.

Gonna... gonna make me.

Make me cum.

Look me.

In my fucking eyes.

(Gasping, moaning... and, she croaks out:) Perfect. 

Want to cum.

More.

Make me cum. 

Make me cum.

Cum, cum inside of me, cum in me, yes, yes - (Etc, etc, until... one, final, BRUTAL ORGASM. A long, long moment as she just breathes. Catches herself. Prepares for the last knife twist:) Would you... would you kindly... get off of me, please?

(Clearing her throat. A beat.) Would you kindly... lay back down. On the table, now.

Sweet Jesus... you came so much. You're already...already dribbling out of me.

It's ok, sweetie. You're going to clean me up, right?

One last thing for us today. 

I'll... I'll climb on to the table, too. And... straddle your pretty face... one last time. 

Would you kindly... use that perfect mouth on me again? Make sure you get as much of your cum out of me as you can? (Giggling, then... breath catching again.) Yes. Just... just like that.

(She enjoys herself for a moment, then:) This. This... is your life, now.

You know that, right?

Until I'm sick of this game.

(Moaning softly...then, SFX: she taps the pad:) But... it's been... been a * year, * sweetie. 

A year of us doing this.

Of you waking up.

Of you not knowing what's going on.

And me figuring out... new ways to break you. 

And, I think I'm getting... getting the real hang of it. 

(Laughing) Feels... feels * so * much better than therapy.

And, maybe... maybe one day, you'll wake up, and it'll be the next day and you'll be allowed to remember this...

Remember all the ways I've turned you into... 

A 3 billion dollar sex-toy. 

My little fuck-puppet.

But, that day... isn't today.

Now...

Sweetie...

Would you kindly... eat my pussy... until I cum...one last time...

And, would you kindly... go to sleep, right after?

That's it. (Her breath catches as one last orgasm finds its way to her.) That's it, sweetie. 

That's it – (And... her orgasm mounts and mounts – and, right after she ORGASMS... she just breathes, but the sound is already fading and morphing into that high-pitched electronic whine... and then, silence.)

\---THE END---


End file.
